Colmena de abejas
} |name = Colmena de abejas |image = Deco Bee Hive.png |supertitle = Spring Event Apr 2018 |type = Spring Decoration |levelunlocked = 21 |availableat = Honey Bee Bonanza! Apr 2018 |food = After the event : 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} Honey Bee Bonanza! - Spring 2018 What's all the buzz about? 250px Clara and Finn start work on an important project - they want to build a new beehive to attract the island's bees, maybe even the Jumbo Bee! You will need to use specific items to level up the Beehive (similar principle to the previous gathering events). How to get The Honey Bee Hive is available from Apr 20th 17h GMT and the event runs until Apr 30th 21h GMT. You can place the base of the Hive on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards To upgrade your Hive you must "feed" it with special flower arrangements crafted at the mill : ' , and The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : ''Note: Standard make times '''without' Mill Mastery upgrades.'' Note: Heart values for flower arrangements may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. You will receive 2x which will yield the flowers needed to make the special arrangements. You can buy more for 100 each. Paradise Pots can be harvested every 30 minutes for the duration of the event. You'll also need plenty of and ..! Paradise Pots will sometimes yield flowers. Share your with other TradeMasters to receive a . These are needed to make the . Each time you supply flower arrangements to your Hive you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Hive you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Relationship Levels Bring Home the Honey! Keep adding those flowers to stack up your Hive! The hive gets a wooden roof at Level 2, a grass roof at Level 4, a second tier at Level 6, a third tier and grass base at Level 8, roof flower decorations at Level 10, a fourth tier at Level 12, roof and base flower decorations at Level 14, and the Jumbo Bee at Level 15 : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Clara: "Finn! I'm beginning a very important project. I need your help!” Finn: "You bet, Clara! Um...what is it?" Clara: "Well, we need more honey bees around here." Clara: "Get ready for a '''Honey Bee Bonanza' in Paradise Bay!"'' Clara: "First, help me place this '''Honey Bee Hive', will you please?"'' Clara: "That spot is perfect! Bees are so important, Finn!" Clara: "If we are going to attract them, we need some flowers!" Clara: "Find a nice place for these '''Paradise Pots', Trademaster!"'' Clara: "Perfect! These special '''Paradise Pots' will grow more than one type of flower!"'' Finn: "How do we know which one it will be?" Clara: "That's part of the surprise, Finn. We just see what grows!" Clara: "We need to make our Hive an attractive place for bees to move into." Clara: "While we're waiting for our first flowers to grow, here are some flowers to get us started!" Clara: "Let's go the '''Blacksmith'! We can prepare sturdy arrangements with our flowers there!"'' Clara: "Check the Blacksmith to see what we need to craft!" Finn: "Let's hurry this up, Trademaster! I want to see what it makes!" Clara: "Oh, look at that! Beautiful! Now, if we place this on the Honey Bee Hive it'll help attract bees!" Finn: "Wow! The Hive got bigger!" Clara: "Yes it did! Now, all we have to do is keep stacking flower arrangements around the Hive." Clara: "That's how we'll attract bees. Maybe even the biggest bee of all!" Clara: "You got a '''Karma Camellia'! Give it to a friend's Hive and you'll get a Vivacious Violet in return!"'' Clara: "You can use your '''Vivacious Violet' to make a Luxurious Lei at the Blacksmith!"'' Finn: "What did you mean by the “biggest bee of all", Clara?" Clara: "There's a Jumbo Bee, on the island, Finn! If we can attract him to our Hive, we'll get bonus honey!" Finn: "I like the sound of that!" Finn: "The Hive gets more impressive every time I turn around!" Clara: "I know! I really hope the Jumbo Bee is impressed!" Finn: "Bees make life better all over Paradise Bay!" Clara: "That's true, Finn! Bees are like little friends that help up grow beautiful crops and flowers!" Finn: "I used to be scared of them, but they're pretty good to have around I guess." Clara: "That's exactly right, Finn!" Wesley: "Well what do we have here? Building a Bee Hive?" Finn: "That's right, Wesley! We're going to build the bees a nice house!" Wesley: "Very good idea, young man! I'll lend you a hand." Finn: "Just keep making these arrangements at the Blacksmith, Wesley!" Finn: "We're getting very close to finishing our Honey Bee Hive, Clara!" Clara: "That's true! And if we can finish it in time, the Jumbo Bee will move in!" Clara: "And if that happens, he'll give us honey!" Finn: "Really?!" Clara: "He really will!" Clara: "We did it!" Wesley: "And the Jumbo Bee has decided to move into our Honey Bee Hive!" Clara: "Thank you so much for your help, Finn! And you too, Trademaster!" Finn: "Do you think these bees know how hard it was to make this?" Clara: "Believe me, Finn. These bees are no strangers to hard work!" Clara: "They'll be working hard to help us have a beautiful, successful island!" Finn: "Well, do they ever take naps?" Clara: "Of course!" Finn: "Me too! And I'm taking one right now! Phew!" Special Promotions There are at least two special promotions for this event (price varies): * Apr 20th: A "Kickstart" bundle with 1x , 5x flowers and 2500x for your Hive. * Apr 28th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 8000x (8x ) for your Hive. After the event Your Hive Table will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your hive with 1x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). If you reach Level 15 then you will receive 3x every time you feed your Hive, in addition to the standard rewards. The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , fr:Ruche à miel en:Honey Bee Hive Categoría:Edición limitada Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Spring 2018 Categoría:Special Events